Meet Me Once Again
by Dark Dark n Sunny
Summary: People were connected by their past, but they were connected by something that surpassed even death itself. Title sucks, don't rub it in my face SasuSaku CHAP.2 IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Me don't ownie Naruto and its awesomeness.**

* * *

A small slim girl walked through the gates of her new school. '_Konoha High School for the Gifted' _read across the top in majestic golden letters. Her crisp new uniform made her stand out from the rest, who, apart from being either really smart or extremely rich, had faded colors, undone ties and too-short-skirts. She tugged her skirt up higher and pulled her knee-high socks just a bit down further.

Her bag was slung around one arm as she entered her new school's patio that was littered with teenagers. She was heading towards the double doors leading to the office when a dark-haired, tall boy burst through them with a scowl on his handsome features. He looked up and glanced at the girl's eyes just barely, but it made him take a second look at her.

It was like a string was connected between them.

Time froze; everyone around them was death-still and suddenly all that was really there was each other.

'I **know **him' her mind screamed.

A massacre. Two intertwined hands. Three kisses. Four 'I love you' s.

They made their way towards each other cautiously but almost instinctively. Emerald green eyes locked with the darkest black for what seemed like an eternity, like their eyes had known each other forever.

By the time they could feel the other's breath brushing their cheeks softly, the petit girl had tears tugging at her eyes, tears that found a way out eventually. The boy, towering over, her touched her cheek softly with one lone finger, wiping a tear away.

_Ba-thump._ Their irises dilated as everything surrounding them melted into a comfortable white.

_**Flash**_

'_Sas-…kun'_

'_No! Don't leave me!'_

'_S…ura, thank you.'_

_**Flash**_

_Broken images, too many tears, pain__**painPAIN.**_

_**Flash**_

'_So, we meet again, S…ura'_

_A piercing scream and a deafening yell echoed._

_Two broken bodies lying in the dirt covered with a red wave of their own blood._

_**Flash**_

_Shell pink and deep ebony._

_White feathers. White wings._

'_I'm sorry.'_

_**Flash**_

Both teens jumped back into reality as everything seemed to regain its colors.

'_Sasuke-kun' _flashed in her mind.

'_Sakura' _whispered a voice in his head.

Everyone started moving around them again, hurrying into class and away from the cold, not even glancing at the two teens that didn't follow. Their breaths became tiny white clouds once they came in contact with the freezing unwelcoming air.

They stared and stared into each other, even after every other student had deserted the patio.

"What… just happened?" _Sakura _broke the silence.

_Sasuke _barely grunted.

Well **that **was going to help. Not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ok, so, somehow we know each other, even though we haven't even heard each other's name before right?' Sakura queried before going deep into thought.

'Yeah.' Sasuke looked away uninterested.

The rosette-haired girl huffed. "Don't you want to know what's really going on?"

He shrugged, slurping _her_ banana-strawberry juice. After their encounter_slash_fate (as Sakura called it) she had dragged him to a café close to their school. It was the first day of school and he was already cutting class, this was new to him. Well, to both actually, since Sakura had _never_ even thought of cutting class.

"But _Sasuke_! I have already been through 16-almost-17 years of my life without any excitement whatsoever. Let's solve this mystery 'kay? Okay? Say yes. Come on say-"

"Fine." He growled "Just shut up."

Sakura smiled. "So we should introduce ourselves properly. I'm Sakura Haruno and I've just moved here. Oh, I'm a junior this year."

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha. Lived here my whole life. Live by myself now. Junior."

"Well you sure are expressive aren't you?" she teased. "I can see you must _always smile_."

He smirked. "I do."

"Whatever, anyway, back to business." She swatted her hand in the air as if brushing away the thoughts that distracted her. "Okay, so when I first saw you I felt attracted to you, like-"

"Well almost every other girl does." He smirked interrupting her.

"Not like _that_ and stop interrupting. I felt like as if I had known you my whole life. You see, right now is proof that we've met in a past life or whatever, 'cause I'm usually very shy. I had a sort of vision right then. Like bits of memories and conversations that were stored in my subconscious. Oh, and there was this immense pain, right here." She explained as if talking to a long lost friend.

"In your stomach?" Sasuke asked, keeping his monotone voice.

"Just kidding, I meant in my heart." She giggled as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura had also heard a voice telling her about a murder. A mass murder, but maybe she wouldn't tell him just yet.

"What did you see Sasuke-kun?" she said without thinking. "Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to… it just slipped out… and-"

"Forget it, it's fine." He paused, "I heard someone call my name like that in that 'vision' we had."

This was making Sasuke uncomfortable, for some reason, and he was looking for a way out. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was nearly lunch time.

"Let's go back; we can sneak in during lunch."

"But we still have so many things to talk about and-" Sakura rushed.

"Let's do that some other time. I have a headache."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was very impressed with Sasuke. He had _jumped_ the school gate and landed on his feet, like some super hero would do.

But…

He was expecting _her_ to do the same.

To put it simply, Sakura _**sucked**_ in sports. Like heck.

Besides, the _super hero_ was supposed to help the damsel in distress. Right?

"Sasuke, I can't do this." Sakura sighed, expecting him to help her in some way.

"Fine, then go home." The boy turned walking away from her.

"Wha? Hey! Wait for me you jerk!" the petit girl half-yelled, making Sasuke turn around and walk back to the gate.

With shaking legs she climbed to the top of the lowest part of the gate and threw her bag at Sasuke. He merely dodged letting it fall to the floor, smirking in the process.

Sakura tried to calm her nervousness before starting to climb down. _Damn him._

She was about half way when her foot slipped making her yelp and tumble down on to an unsuspecting Sasuke. She was spread over him in a very compromising position. Both of them groaned.

"Ow, that hurt. Sasuke this is your fault." The pink-haired girl accused lifting herself up with her arms.

"How the hell is this _my_ fault? You were the one who fell." The Uchiha hissed.

"Well, it was _you_ who didn't help me, you were about to leave me out there!" she retorted angrily.

They glared at each other when voices started coming their way.

"I heard a yell around here."

"What happened?"

"What do you think was that? A burglar?"

The two teens got up in two seconds flat and made a run for it, Sakura grabbing her bag and Sasuke dragging his backpack.

They ran into the bushes and kept running until they reached a wall. Sasuke groaned something about his headache and Sakura huffed about leaves in her hair. Silence surrounded them as they found they were staring at each other.

_**Flash**_

"_Sasuke, I _**am**_ happy you're back." Sakura paused looking at the boy in front of her. "But I have to ask you something; are you happy?"_

_Sasuke didn't meet her eyes. He didn't even know how they had ended up together sitting under a tree in the old Team 7's training grounds._

_She was wearing different clothes then he remembered. Clothes that fitted combat better._

"_No." Sasuke heard himself say._

"_So now you see what everyone had been trying to tell you." she smiled sadly. "Revenge doesn´t do you good. It didn't do anyone good. Not Naruto, not you, not me… I missed you."_

_Out of impulse she hugged him._

_**Static. Pain. Regret.**_

_**Flash**_

"Did you see that too?" Sakura whispered, her voice sounding afraid.

"Aa." Sasuke was still a bit dazed about the strange things that were happening. "Let's just go back to class."

"Yeah. W-wait! I don't know where I have to go."

"Didn't they at least tell you what class you were in?"

"Umm… hold on a minute." Sakura fumbled around in her bag and finally pulled out a piece of paper. "It says… Class 3-A."

"That's mine too, let's go." Sasuke replied completely annoyed, lunch was almost over and he was starving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura walked into class, her mouth dropped open.

"YOU!" she said rather loudly pointing accusingly at a student.

Said person turned around, his jaw dropping in a similar way to Sakura's.

"Sakura-chan!"

* * *

**Good and bad reviews are welcome. I wanna know if I sould continue.... so pretty please? :)**

**Toodles. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer. (me disclaiming) Naruto is not mine. It's Kishi-sensei's fault Sakura and Sasuke aren't together yet. **

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening…" Sakura sighed annoyed and then whipped around, "Naruto, how the hell did you get into this school?"

"You give me no credit for my intelligence." The blond replied, faking hurt.

"Dobe, you´re only here because of your soccer scholarship." Sasuke grunted.

The petite girl couldn't believe that Naruto was there, at the most prestigious school in the whole city. She had worked her whole life to achieve the school´s level, when Naruto here, had gotten in just because he was good at soccer, with a scholarship too!

"But Sakura-chan, don't tell me you´re into the bastard here too…" Naruto whined. "How come you came in here with him?"

"Well, we had a strange meeting." Sakura laughed. "Come on; introduce me to your friends."

"Okay!"

Naruto led her to a group of five people and introduced them as Shikamaru, a guy with a ponytail; Neji, a white eyed cute guy; Tenten, a girl with two buns in her hair; Kiba, who was very cute, and Hinata, who was Neji's cousin. Sasuke was also included in the group but he hung out with other people too.

"Everyone, this is Sakura. We were best friends until 7th grade, when I came here." the blue eyed boy smiled. "Oh, and she's extremely smart."

Everyone said their respective 'hello's and Sakura started a chat with Hinata, who eyed Naruto every now and then. The teacher came in after a couple minutes and the pink-haired girl went up to him, introducing herself and asking where to sit.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and I teach Math. You can go sit next to that red haired girl over there."

"Thank you, sensei." Sakura said bowing before heading to her seat.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was sitting to her left and she smiled at him, the turned to the girl and did the same.

"Hi, I'm Karin. I totally love your hair, is it naturally like that?" The red head said. Sakura noticed that her hair was cut differently on either side of her head but it still managed to look good.

"Yeah, and I'm Sakura by the way." She answered meekly, her shy side showing.

"Cool, let's hang out later then, okay?" Karin smiled, turning back to the class.

"_Well, this isn't so bad; I've already met a lot of people, and Sasuke… There's something special about him. Besides, Naruto is here." _Sakura said to herself.

She took out her notebook and started scribbling down some notes.

Soon enough, the end of the day had drawn near and Sakura was counting the minutes left until she could be free from the hectic classes at her new school. Karin had been passing notes to her and been really nice to her, Sakura was so thankful that people had accepted her like a normal person. On the other hand Sasuke hadn't even looked at her once, not that it mattered though, even if he was extremely attractive.

_Riiiing… Riiiing…_

"Finally." Sakura muttered as she put her things away quickly. Naruto came up to her grinning.

"Everyone is planning on going out somewhere today, wanna come?" he asked Sakura and Sasuke at the same time.

"Sakura! Come on!" Karin called to her from the door.

"I already made plans, sorry! Maybe this weekend? I'll make it up to you, promise." Sakura said catching up with Karin.

"Ew. Why is she hanging out with her?" Naruto asked Sasuke after watching his friend go.

"How should I know?" Sasuke growled. Something was going to go wrong.

"… and I was thinking we could go there." Karin said flipping her perfect hair as she passed a couple guys.

They reached a couple girls and the red head smiled. "Hey girls, this is Sakura, I thought she could join us today."

The pink haired girl gawked at the two girls in front of her. They were PRETTY. One had blond hair and the deepest blue eyes; the other one was tall with pale blond hair and honey colored eyes. Both smiled and introduced themselves.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you." The blue eyed girl went first.

"I'm Temari." The tall girl said. "Wow, is your hair natural? I can't see any roots."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, it is."

The four girls walked out into the patio and out the front gates. The streets were filled on the sides with many types of different trees and flowers. At the end of it there was a huge cheery blossom tree, Sakura stopped short and felt light headed, her breath hitched and she fell to her knees. She heard footsteps as her eyes closed and rolled to the back of her head.

_**Flash**_

_White. White. White._

_Clouds, peace, looking down there were people crying. Why is Naruto crying? _

"_Sasuke, why are you here too?"_

"_Sakura… I'm sorry."_

"_Wait, what? What's going on?"_

"_We died."_

_Sakura gasped._

_A low, angelic voice called to them._

_"You two come; children come, there isn't much time."_

_Both teens turned towards the source of the voice. Everything was bright and they had to squint. Behind the brightness a perfectly formed face smiled at them from above._

_"Your bond is very strong; you weren't supposed to die and until you figure out how o stop loving each other you will keep dying."_

_The face had turned serious and golden hairs flew around. It had neither gender nor life; a simple doll._

_"Sasuke in your next lifetime, you won't hate your brother but your parents will pass away."_

_"Sakura, you-"_

_Said girl interrupted. "No! If you're letting Sasuke-kun live again why take away his parents? Why make him suffer again?"_

_"Would you much rather have him rot in hell, darling?" the voice dance around their ears in a musical way._

_"...n-no..."_

_"I didn't think so, now, Sakura, darling, you have a mission: If you really love Sasuke don't fall for him again."_

_Suddenly, their white world collapsed sending them spiraling into a dark, cold place. It felt like they had been falling for decades, through thousands of years. A tiny colorful dot at the bottom was approching when their consciousness slipped._

_**Flash**_

"Do you think she's okay?" A woman's voice. Karin?

"Hey, look she's waking up." Ino's voice ringed in her head.

Sakura groaned. Her head was pounding like heck and her neck was cramped. Strangely she couldn't remember how she'd fallen or how long she'd been unconscious

"Aw, honey, are you okay?" Ino's voice rolled around in her head again.

Sakura opened her eyes, squinting at the sun. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry girls, I didn't mean to pass out like that. I guess I need to get more sleep."

The three girls laughed and helped her up. Sakura straightened herself up and went on her way with her new found friends.

"Yah, how many times can you find someone as gorgeous as him? Temari, babe, don't let this guy go! He's so hot." Karin scolded her friend.

Ino laughed and added in, "Otherwise, Karin will snatch him for herself."

The red-head playfully glared at her and slurped her frappe. Sakura, didn't really talk much, she was still getting accustomed to the new people around her. Temari turned to face her.

"So, Sak -I can call you that right?" Sakura nodded and she went on, "have you found anyone interesting yet?"

The pink haired lass blushed and chuckled. "No, I've decided to focus on school, took me a lot to get in."

The three girls gaped at her. "We can't let that face got on waste on books, girls." Karin piped up. "We'll need to get her a boyfriend and some heels."

Sakura's mouth formed an o. "N-no, that's not-"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Ino interrupted.

"Besides, if you get bored, you can always dump him." Temari smirked.

"I don't know." the new add-in bit her lip.

"Girls, time for me to go, can't let my boy wait too much for me." Karin said, gathering her things. With a flip of her hair and a wave she disappeared into the mob of people that had formed outside the cafe where they were chatting,

Once she left Ino started talking, "So there's no one you like? You can't be totally immune to boys, can you?"

"Well," Sakura started, "that guy Sasuke, seems pretty interesting and he's very cute."

The two blondes eyed each other, and Temari said, "Sasuke Uchiha. Basketball, soccer, football and track captain. School's best student when it comes to grades. Best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Girlfriends, zero. Boyfriends, not so sure. One word, gay."

"Sasuke's gay?" the petite rosette whispered.

Ino laughed and nodded. "Well, we think so anyway. He hasn't ever dated any girl, but you can't go for him."

"Why not?"

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "Well I think I should get going, I still have a lot to do at home."

" 'Kay then, we'll be going too." Temari spoke up.

* * *

Ino walked along her side on their way home.

'"So, how did you end up in this school?" Ino questioned

"Well, I my parents don't really swim in money so I knew I had to get a scholarship if I wanted to come here. Ever since I was little I've wanted to be a doctor and well you need a good education if you want good college. So in middle school I worked my butt off and in 8th grade I got my scholarship for high school. I was supposed to start right away but my parents couldn't find a house then so I hadto wait 'til my third year."

Ino smiled "Wow, you are totally patient... Must be nice to be smart. I'm only here because my dad is rich enough to pay for this school."

"Oh. You know? I think we could be really good friends." Sakura tried to lighten the mood.

The blond girl laughed and nodded. She stopped at a corner.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Ino waved and walked down her street.

* * *

Sakura was extremely tired by the time she neared her street. She dragged her feet to her house and found herself staring at the person she least expected to see.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? And more importantly, HOW did you get here?"

"Did you have another vision?" the boy asked.

"Uh, no; did you?"

He nodded "This is getting too weird"

* * *

**I know I totallly exceeded my 'moping' time but, I sorry. ):**

**REAAAALLYYY!! **

**the more reviews the faster I update (:**


End file.
